


Horizons

by Kalloway



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ten years later, it's time for reunions.
Relationships: Kiryuu Touga/Saionji Kyouichi
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enmuse (Scifiroots)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/gifts).

> October 20, 2013.  
for Enmuse many years ago (how did the years pass so quickly?). Inspired by the end of the series and all the talk of ten years on...

Touga opened the balcony doors and stepped out into the evening. The city was alive, but not as noisy as he'd expected. Perhaps he was too high up for the noise to reach him.

Quickly, he looked for Ohtori Academy on the horizon but had no luck. It didn't matter, anyway. He'd see it soon enough.

He heard the suite door open behind him, but he saw no reason to turn. He'd already had refreshments delivered and told the hotel staff not to bother him. There was only one person who'd be joining him for the night.

"Fancy."

"Isn't it?" Touga turned and stepped back into the top-floor suite. "It's a lovely hideaway."

"If you really intended to hide, you wouldn't be here," Saionji noted. "Does it really seem like it's been ten years?"

"It's been less than that since--" Touga trailed off. The last time they'd seen each other hadn't been a resounding success. At least it had stayed out of the tabloids and society gossip columns. This would, too - or if not, it was easy enough to brush away.

Saionji exhaled audibly and dropped his luggage into a pile. Touga would have expected a bellhop -- no, perhaps not for Saionji. Not if Saionji still needed his measure of control.

"I invited the others to join us tomorrow evening," Touga said quickly. "I know it hasn't necessarily been ten years since they graduated, but--"

Touga didn't elaborate. He was sure Saionji knew. Since Utena Tenjou. Since the world had changed, if only in a teeny, tiny way. Though he didn't think of her often these days, he'd never forgotten her.

"Learn to finish your sentences," Saionji said flatly. He took off his jacket and hung it up. "Think anyone will come?"

"Nanami will, of course," Touga replied. "You look good."

He meant it. Saionji had his hair a bit shorter, but he'd put on a bit more muscle and in general finished filling out. He wasn't bulky - just mature and strong.

"So do you. The family business has obviously been good for you," Saionji replied. He glanced over to the side-table set with bottles and glasses. "What are you drinking?"

"Half the hotel bar," Touga said. "Whatever you'd like--"

"Finish your sentences."

"I can make it for you."

"Can you?" Saionji questioned. He half-sat, half-flopped onto one of the creamy beige sofas that Touga hadn't found terribly comfortable and watched Touga as he walked across the room.

Touga smirked. "Still seeing that girl? What was her name--?"

"No, I'm not," Saionji interrupted. Touga raised an eyebrow. That sentence hadn't had a chance! "You?"

"Engaged," Touga said with a shrug. While his fiancee was lovely, it was still more of a strategical arrangement. For them both. "It's not important."

Not for a few days, at least.

Saionji picked his poison. Touga got to work. There were things - so many things - but none of them made it to the forefront of his tongue. Instead he could only think about boxing kangaroos and how everyday oddness had seemed so normal.

Now his secretary commented when he wore a new tie - he'd lost the ability to recline on his desk, jacket open, dress shirt unbuttoned, tie thrown aside like it was perfectly natural. When had it--?

Sentences, again.

Saionji downed his drink quickly and leaned against Touga, warm and familiar.

"We should go for a bike ride tomorrow," Saionji commented softly.

"We should," Touga agreed as he reached to slip a hand under Saionji's shirt.

"Do you ever think about her?" Saionji questioned. He wound a hand into Touga's hair and pulled Touga closer. Unsure which 'her' Saionji was referring to but quite unwilling to hazard a guess out loud, he just nodded.

"Yes."

When had everything changed?

Could it change again? Did they just need to keep believing?

Touga was fairly sure a new lease on revolution could wait until the morning.


End file.
